


Subdrop

by Invictusimpala



Series: Olani Hoath Ol, Mon Cher [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sub Sam, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home extremely late yet again. This is his third time this month, and he knows that means punishment. When he gets home, however, both Castiel and Benny are already fast asleep, leaving no room in the bed for him. He takes to the couch, and ends up dropping hard. Benny and Castiel reassure him they only fell asleep waiting for him, and they help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

It’s back to work after all the sick days Sam took, well, that Benny called in for him. There’s a big stack of papers on his desk he’s supposed to be able to look through and file away by the end of the day, and a few of the people passing by his door shoot him sympathetic looks.

Sam takes a deep breath and calls Castiel. It’s how they first met. At the time, Sam had been dating Benny for a few months prior. It was no secret to Benny that Sam was interested in a polyamorous relationship, but they weren’t actively looking for a partner.

Dean and Castiel went to college together, and Benny works with Dean. It all just seemed to fit, their little circle. Dean got along with the both of them, and putting aside their relationship, it was nice to just be a group of friends.

Monday through Friday Benny works from seven in the morning until he finishes up, usually around five or six, and Castiel gets home a little after.

Tonight, it looks like, he’s going to be late again. And in trouble nonetheless.

Castiel doesn't answer the phone, and he figures it's probably because he's running late.

Sam writes faster. This is not happening. Even if he got on the freeway right now, this minute, he would still make it home an hour later than he’s supposed to.

This has already happened twice in the past month, so this is strike three. Sam thinks of how red his ass is going to be tomorrow. He sighs.

It takes him another hour and a half to finish the paperwork, and two hours to get home. By that time, it's already almost eleven at night, pitch black out, and all the lights in the house are off.

He walks in the door quietly, shutting it behind him with a soft click.

Sam can't hear any voices or moaning, so he figures they've both gone to bed.

He goes to the closet, strips, and folds his clothing. There's a specific shelf for him to put his things -- keys, briefcase, everything else. However, yesterday's things are still there meaning neither Castiel or Benny looked or moved things in here.

Sam puts his collar on despite his confusion.

He walks up the stairs as silently as he can, which turns out to not be a very quiet process. The floorboards creak, and he has to pad his way to the bathroom to relieve himself before he opens the bedroom door.

Castiel and Benny are sprawled out on the bed, blankets pulled up to their waists, arms around each other. They're spread out so there's no room for him, and a pang of hurt makes his heartbeat pound a little faster.

Sam's shoulders slump, and he walks back downstairs. In the closet is a blanket or two, a pillow usually reserved for his knees that's now going to be used to sleep on.

Their couch isn't one to be slept on, and he knows there will be a crick in his neck tomorrow. Maybe this is his punishment, he thinks.

His skin crawls with the need to be reassured, comforted, but it's not happening.

Sam pulls the blankets around his naked, shivering body, but he can't sleep.

He's been a horrible boyfriend, a horrible sub. No wonder Castiel and Benny cast him out of their bed. Why hadn't they done it sooner, he asks himself.

Tears well up in his eyes, and then he's sobbing. He unbuckles the collar from his throat and throws it across the room.

Neither it nor anything else takes any damage, but Sam sure hopes something did.

Sam cries himself to sleep and dreams of being kicked out of the house entirely.

He wakes up slowly. Someone is talking to him. His head hurts.

Sam's not sure where he is, but his chest aches and he knows he's upset about something.

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me? Shit, he can't. Cas, what are we going to do? What happened?"

Sam watches Castiel shrug helplessly, worry clearly etched into the lines of his face.

"I don't know. We fell asleep waiting for him. Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

Benny's hands touch his skin, and he pulls away.

"Hey, Sam, listen, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Sam stays still, doesn't move a muscle.

Benny starts to freak out, pulling the blankets back from Sam's body, checking him over for any wounds. Sam lets him; what else is there to do?

"Sam, talk to me, baby boy. Why is your collar over here?" Castiel asks, picking it up, and Sam covers his neck when Cas moves to clasp it there. His brow furrows, and he looks hurt.

Guilt makes Sam's stomach churn.

"Sam, talk to us." Benny snaps, and Sam flinches, curls in on himself. Benny's face softens, and his hands hover above Sam before dropping.

"Did we do something?" Castiel asks quietly, and the dam breaks. Tears drip silently down his cheeks, and his lip quivers in an attempt to keep all of his noise in.

"Oh, Sam," Benny says, pulling him onto the floor where they can both hold him in their laps.

He sobs into Castiel's shoulder. He's never been a huge crier, but he can't stop it no matter how hard he tries.

"What's wrong?" Castiel coos, and he pulls them both closer.

"Thought you didn't w-want me anymore. I'm a b-bad boyfriend and a bad s-sub."

"You are not," Benny scolds, and Sam sobers a little.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Castiel asks, and he shrugs.

"I feel like crap, I'm sorry," Sam cries, and it continues for another half hour until he wears himself out, going to sleep again.

When he comes to, he feels looser. It's easier to move his limbs, and he doesn't feel so suffocated anymore. 

"Sam? Are you up?" A husky voice asks, thick with sleep, and he grunts in a noise that resembles a yes. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"What do you need?" Benny asks, and Sam holds him closer. He notices his collar is left to the side, and it lifts some of the tension from his shoulders.

"This," he says, and they crowd him, almost cutting off his air supply they're so close, pressed heavily into his sides. "Need you two, please," he begs.

"You're not up for it, Sam."

"I am, please, this is what I want."

Both of them sigh, but comply.

They make their way down his body, kissing his skin. The pressure, the feeling of someone stepping on his chest, stops.

Both of them kiss over the head of Sam’s cock, sucking at the pre-come there, sharing it between their mouths.

Sam whines as he watches them. Spit drips down his shaft, and with it more pre-come.

“Benny, Cas, please, please,” he begs. Benny deep-throats him, sucks his cock hard, swallows around him. “Ah!”

Castiel sucks and nips at his nipples, and they harden, becoming taut in Cas’ mouth. Benny pulls off of him with a wet pop, and they switch places.

“I love you, Sam, you are the best man I’ve ever met,” Castiel murmurs before he sucks Sam’s dick into his mouth. Sam cries out. Benny can take him deep into his throat, but Castiel sucks like a champ. It’s messy, spit slicking his cock and balls, just how he likes it. Benny bites into his shoulder, marking him, and Sam almost starts crying again he feels so good.

“So perfect, mon cher, so perfect. No need to be upset, Sam, you’re so good,” Benny growls in his ear.

The only part of him still left on the bed as he comes are his ankles and his head. The rest of him thrashes. His fingers find Castiel’s hair and Benny’s bicep. He comes and comes for what seems like forever. Benny and Castiel share it between them, kissing slowly, and Sam moans loudly, lets his body slump against the sheets as he continues to orgasm.

They clean him up, and then he’s being crowded into the mattress yet again. Kisses are pressed into his skin, sweet nothings whispered in his ears, Benny and Castiel on either side of him.

He falls asleep happier than before, but still a little out of it.

“Sam, are you okay?” Benny asks, and he nods his head.

“I’m good now.”

“You dropped.”

“I what?”

“Subdrop? It’s an imbalance, or drop, of endorphins in your system. It usually happens after an intense play session, so what happened? Why were you so upset?” Cas asks.

“I don’t know. It was like a switch was flipped and I was so upset and I couldn’t think straight.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Much, thank you.”

“Good.”

Castiel kisses him on the forehead, and he pulls himself from the bed, yawning, stretching. He can feel two pairs of eyes staring at his naked form and he grins, turning to them.

“Anyone up for a shower? I think I need to repay you two for that awesome blow job I got last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
